The MI series  City of Fallen Angels  Book 4
by clary0700
Summary: My version of the story
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story on fanfiction, it is based on the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare. Please review cause i know i have made a heap of mistakes, just can't remember them all, but i can take harsh critism, so critise! I don't own any characters in this story, unless they are new. But i'm pretty sure Cassandra Clare owns them. Enjoy!

_The door snapped shut behind me. This room was cold and wet with an awful smell. I could hear the creature crawling up behind me. I could smell its musty smell getting stronger as it neared me. I turned around to get out of the room to get Jace or Issy. But the door was no longer there. I tried to call out for help but no sound came out. I turned back around to see the monster facing me. It was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen. Its perfectly shaped face so close to mine, his brown eyes staring deeply at me, i wanted to kiss this thing, its perfect lips calling me towards them, But in a blink of an eye it turned it to an awful monster grabbed me and held me, its claws digging into my shoulders. I tried to break free from its hold, but I had no feeling at all. It whispered in my ear "He Will Return" _

I sat upright in my bed, my head covered in sweat. I got up and tip toed past Izzy's bed to look out the window. I opened the blinds to see the sun slowly rising above the Northern Hills of Idris. I sighed slowly. This was our last few hours in Idris; I would miss it very much. I closed the blinds and walked past Izzy's bed. Her long black hair was covering her face and she was snoring and snuffling very loudly. I thought it was funny how she could fight of demons with a crack of a whip, and manage to look graceful doing it, but when sleeping, well she wasn't so good at that. I gave her a little poke and she moaned loudly. She rolled over to face me and opened her eyes sleepily. She saw me standing there and gave me a foul look. "Why did you wake me up so freaking early? I have a huge hangover!" She moaned.  
"It is about 10. We need to be out of here by 12. And besides, it's your fault you've been going out every night and not getting home until early in the morning." I snapped back at her.  
"Whatever, can you get me a coffee?" She asked "I have a killer headache"  
"Yeah, I'll be back soon" I left the side of her bed and she buried her face back into her pillows. I walked quietly down the stairs trying to wake anyone up. I was hoping Jace would be downstairs so I could tell him about my dream. But instead I got Aline. Even though we agreed we would be friends, it was still very awkward between us. 'Good Morning Clary!" She smiled warmly at me.  
"Morning" I said. "I'm just getting a coffee for Issy; you wouldn't have any stuff for headaches?" I asked.  
"Oh sure" She reached into a cabinet and popped two pills out of a packet. "There you go, and the coffee is in that cupboard" She pointed to a cupboard in the corner.  
"Thanks Aline" She smiled and yawned. "I think I might have a quick snooze" she said tiredly  
"Alright, I'll see you later then" I waved. I walked back up the stairs with Izzy's things and bumped into Alec.  
"Morning" I smiled. He had a comb and a toothbrush in his hand. He was wearing his usual faded jeans and a faded black tee with a few holes in it. His hair was ruffled from sleep and his eyes had dark circles around them.  
"Good Morning Clary" He smiled "Are you ready to go back to New York?" He asked  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get home. But I will miss Idris heaps"  
"It's always hard leaving" He smiled a crooked smile. "Oh and Jace is in the room, if you want to see him." He said.  
"Thanks" I said. I continued walking through the hall. I opened the door to our room, Issy was already up and packing her many clothes. "Hurry up Clary! We need to go in like an hour! Everyone is basically ready!" She snapped.  
"What happened to your hangover?" I asked.  
"Gone, I got Alec to put some marks on me, I'm all good now" She pointed to the small tattoo on her neck.  
"I was going to go see Jace though." I said  
"To late, he left about 3 minutes ago with Mom." She said, chucking piles of clothes into her second suitcase.  
"Oh, why did he leave so early?" I asked as she walked into our bathroom to grab her toiletries.  
"Beats Me" She called from the bathroom. I sighed and started to pack my clothes into my bag. I wondered why Jace hadn't said anything to me before he left. Jace and I had become official about 3 days ago and we have barely had time to be alone together. I was hoping we would have more privacy in New York.


	2. Chapter 2

When Izzy and I finished packing we lugged our bags downstairs where Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, and Aline all waited. Simon smiled at me, his brown eyes tinged with red; obviously he hasn't drunk in a while. He was standing next to Maia, holding her hand. Maia waved at me and I gave them both a small smile.  
"Maia and I are staying in Idris for a couple more days, to help your Mom & Luke clear out some of their stuff." Simon said.  
"Oh right, if you need me to stay and help I can" I offered  
"No, No its fine we can manage" He said. I knew what he was basically trying to say was 'Piss of Clary, I want to have alone time with Mia, duh' I winked at Simon. Magnus had started to open the portal, Alec watching him with loving eyes.  
"Okay, all aboard the portal to Idris!" Called Magnus. I hugged Simon & Maia and waved goodbye to Aline, thanking her for letting me stay at her house. The portal was now swirling in front of us. Alec was the first to jump in and Izzy slowly followed. I gave another quick wave to Simon and followed Issy in. The portal sucked me up and I could feel Idris getting further and further away till all I could see was darkness. I kept my mind locked on the institute, the grey bricks, and the scary gargoyles and before I knew it I was face planting into the back garden. I felt Izzy's soft, but strong hands help me up.  
"Are you ok? You took quite a dive" She snickered.  
"Shut it Izzy" I snapped. I followed Alec & Izzy to the two large front doors of the Institute. Alec tried to open it but it was locked. They rang the doorbell and a couple of minutes later Mayrse opened the door and greeted all of us with hugs, even Magnus. "I'm so glad you guys made it back ok! I was so worried! Come In! I have ordered some Chinese, its sitting on the bench." We all hurried in, getting our food and taking seats around the large oak dining table. I searched around for Jace, but he was not in the dining room. Mayrse walked up to me with a box of Chinese and whispered "He's in the Weapon Room" I got up, took the box of her and walked to the weapons room. I opened the door and saw Jace sitting in a chair, head down sharpening a knife. He was wearing a black tee that outlined his shoulder muscles perfectly, and dark denim jeans. His golden hair was shining under the light. I knocked on the door and his head jerked up. "Clary!" He got up, walked over to me and gave me a long hug. I buried my face into his chest breathing in his familiar scent. "I'm sorry about leaving Idris so early; I had to be alone to clear my head." He kissed my forehead.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. He sat me down on a chair next to him. Was he going to dump me? After only three days of dating? Well I wouldn't actually call it dating since we have never gone anywhere in public.  
"I had this dream last night." He started. "I was trapped in a room, there was no way out. I couldn't move or call for help. I was just stuck there. I could hear some sort of demon slithering up to me, but when it was close enough to see, it was just a very beautiful girl, about our age. She was seducing me and i wanted to kiss her, but then she turned into a horrible looking demon, grabbed me from behind and whispered He Will Return into my ear." I sat there in shock; i had my mouth wide open, probably looking like a loser. "I had that dream too" I said. Jace just stared at me.  
"What? The exact same?" He asked, shocked too.  
"Pretty much, except I had a guy. What does this mean?" I asked.  
"Not sure but someone can control our dreams, which is not good." He frowned.  
"Don't worry. We can figure this out later. I bought you some food" I walked over to the bench were i put his food. Jace was now standing. I turned back to him. He smiled. "This is the longest time we have been alone together in a long time" He said reaching over to kiss me. His soft lips pressed against mine and i smiled under the kiss, his strong arms embraced me as he deepened the kiss. I was so glad we didn't have to hide any. His tongue slowly creeped into my mouth and i held his head in my hands. I twined my fingers into his soft thick hair and his strong hands caressed my back. We stopped when we could hear Isabelle calling us from down the hall. I sighed. "Tonight" Jace whispered in my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time, i've been busy and had a bit of writers block. Enjoy!**  
**P.s I am Australian, but i've tried to use as much American language as possible but its hard so yeah (:**

* * *

Jace and I walked out of the Weapons Rooms hand in hand, Izzy was waiting for us at the end of the hall. "Clary, your Mom is here to see you." She said. Her eyes drifted down towards my hands intwined with Jace's. "Hope you to didn't get up to anything naughty. In that weapon room." She snickered. "Piss Off Izzy!" Jace snapped.  
"Whatever Jace. I'm just saying, don't contaminate my weapons" She laughed and walked past us towards her bedroom. As we were nearly at the end of the hall she called out from her room "Use Protection!" I felt my face getting red. Jace ignored her and pulled me down the stairs.

Waiting for us in the kitchen, standing hand in hand with Luke was my Mom. Her fiery red hair was tied into a messy braid, her moss green eyes looked weary and tried. But her smile was almost reaching her ears. One hand was behind her back. "Clary! There you are! We have some super exciting news for you!" she almost squealed. I'm guessing what she meant by 'we' is her and Luke. I haven't seen her so excited in ages. "I thought you were packing up your stuff in Idris?" I asked. "We were but we had a lot of help so we got finished in no time" she smiled again. Mayrse was standing behind them, she also had a small smile on her face, I hadn't seen Mayrse smile much after Max's death, she always had a lifeless look on her face, there was no sparkle in her eyes and no colour in her face. But today she actually looked happy, so whatever this news was, it had to be pretty huge. My mum took my hand that was not holding Jace's and pulled me towards the couch. Jace let go of my hand and went to go talk to Alec in the Weapon Room. Mom sat me down on one of the couches. "Clarissa" she started. God I hated it when people called me that. "Me and Luke are getting married!" She laughed and pulled out her hand to show me a ring with a very small but beautiful diamond. "Wow Mom, Luke! That's awesome!" I smiled and hugged them both. "Why so soon?" I asked "Well we have loved each other for a very long time and we knew what it was like to lose each other & we don't want that to happen again" said Luke, smiling. "We also have some other news!" My mom said. I was really hoping that she was not pregnant. "We bought a cute little house! Just out of New York! We can all live together, it will be wonderful!" she smiled. "What?" I almost yelled. Mom had a surprised look on her face. "What's wrong Clary?" She asked. "Mom, I live here. At the institute. I need to train and stuff" I said. I think she knew what I meant by stuff was Jace. "Sweetie, you can still come here to train and go to school. But won't it be nice to live outside all the hustle and bustle if New York?" She tried to reason with me but it wasn't working. "No Mom, my home is here. New York is my home. I can live here, I already have been for months. You and Luke can have some privacy" I said "Clary, there isn't much room here. You have been sleeping on the couch, don't you want your own room." she smiled. "Mom no, there is plenty of room. I can sleep in the guest rooms." I said. "Clarissa" Now she was getting serious " I don't think Mayrse wants to have to look after another teenager" Mayrse's head jerked up at the mention of her name. "Oh no, it has been no problem with Clary here." she said. Mom shot her a look for not supporting her. She then looked to Luke for some help. Luke put his hands on Mom's shoulders. "Jocelyn. If she wants to stay here, let her. It's only a 30 minute drive from here to there. We can visit whenever we like. She needs to stay here for her training." he smoothed down her hair. I gave Luke a thankful look but he looked away. Moms eyes welled up with tears as she got up to leave the room with Luke and Mayrse at her heels.

I stared at the ground. I hated to hurt my mom but it was true, I _did _need to stay here for my education, with or without Jace. Izzy comes to sit next to me.  
"You are right you know" I smile at her. I was surprised by her kindness towards me. "But you are _not _sharing my room, clothes or make up. Understand" She said smiling. "Don't worry; i am always free if you want to go shopping. I know since you have a boyfriend and all you probably want sexier clothes then _that." _She looked down at my clothes with a disgusted look on her face. I was wearing grey sweats and a yellow tee. Nothing special, very far from sexy.  
"I will consider it" I say.  
"Good girl" She smiles and pats my head. I sigh and get up and walk to the kitchen to try and talk to Mom again.

When i get to the kitchen i hear them talking. I stop and listen at the door. "I just don't want her growing up so fast" Jocelyn sobs.  
"We talked about this Jocelyn" Says Luke, a soothing tone to his voice.  
"But i haven't even talked to her about these things. Like protection, peer pressure, pregnancy..."  
"Jocelyn, i know she will be careful, you have to trust her." Says Luke.  
Mayrse then speaks up. "I know Jace, he would never pressure her into anything like that. He cares for her and would never hurt her.  
"Talk to her if you have to." Says Luke. Jocelyn sighs and i can hear her walking towards the door. I slowly tip toe towards the lounge room and sit casually on the couch.  
"Clary, can we talk" I sigh, knowing what's coming. I pat the spot next to me on the couch and she takes a seat.  
"What's up?" I ask.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Jace." She says shyly.  
"Oh" I mumble. "What about him?" I ask.  
"Well i have noticed you two getting close. And i just want you to be careful. You know use protection and make sure he doesn't pressure you." She says trying to sound motherly and confident but failed.  
"Mom!" I almost yell. "This is why you want me to leave isn't it! You think i will just be having sex every night and get pregnant young! Mom! I'm not stupid! I'm not 10!" I yell. She cringes.  
"Absolutely not!" She yells "I just wanted us to be together for a while!" She starts to cry now.  
"Mom i'm sorry. I know – " I was cut off before i could say anything else. Mayrse had come into the room. "Clary, Simon is outside. He has been hurt"


End file.
